White Kisses
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "Back at the lodge, their friends wonder where they are." — Kanji/OC, for RuinsoftheMoonVII. Possible spoilers for Golden.


**A/N: SURPRISE! 8D Ohoho, you know I just ****_had_**** to make something for you for Christmas, toooo~! Of course, I can't draw Kanji to save my life, so I hope this is just as good *throws confetti, rolls around* (Plus, it kinda helps me get out of my writing stump...)**

**Possible ****spoilers for Persona 4: Golden, but nothing major, I think (Ahaha, I'm not even at this point of the game xD I'm in December. I just spoiled myself before playing the game, that's all~).**

**Oh! And I'm going to have this separate from ****_Weightless_****, so Kanji and Kaoruko aren't together just yet *rolls***

* * *

Date: _02/12/12_

Weather: _Snowy_

Outside, the fog clouds up her window, snowflakes dance in the air. Her breath leaks out in silvery bursts with each exhale, and Kaoruko relaxes a bit knowing that Winter was finally here. Children outside were making snow angels; downstairs, she could smell gingerbread cookies, fresh out of the oven. The case was over, and peace was returning to their small, rural town. Their Leader would be leaving soon, so each day together was more precious than the last. Yosuke-senpai had been planning this day for awhile—a ski trip, since apparently Summer break began—and she felt a mixture of unease and excitement for it.

She was no stranger to skis—though, she _wasn't_ the most graceful person she knew. She remembers when she was younger, and her parents would take her to the nearby lodge on the weekend when the weather was right, the snow falling, covering everything in it's wake. After awhile on the slope, they'd huddle close in front of the warm fire, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands exchanging smiles and laughs. It would be nice to revisit those past feelings, those past memories. And then there was the anxiety, her natural doubt bubbling over. Looking like a fool in front of everyone, especially _him_, Kanji-kun. Practice would be impossible at this point—not only had she waited too long, but who sold snowboards in Inaba, anyway?—so she'd just have to grin, and bear it, as always. Maybe there was a chance that one of them had little experience with this, too...?

Rise-chan rings her doorbell at exactly noon, wearing a pink jersey snow coat, and dark cargo pants. Her auburn-colored hair was tied into its usual pigtails, and a pair of pink glasses sat on top of her head. Ski goggles, she guessed. A beautiful smile tugged at her lips as she grabbed Kaoruko's hand, "C'mon, we're gonna be late! The others are already at the meeting place~!"

She's dragged out before she can even squeak out a "hello"...

* * *

When they get to the lodge—the place they'd be staying for two days and one night—the group naturally breaks off into pairs. She ends up with Kanji-kun, though she isn't surprised, nor does she mind. He was strong, he was a knight, she felt safe around him. She just wished she had the courage to tell him how she felt... Whenever she tries, heat rises to her cheeks, her throat closes up, and she just sort of... _Melts_ like snow into the ground. Love shouldn't be this embarrassing, and she should be used to being around him since they're friends, so why was this so hard...?

And of course he was oblivious. He always was. But it was apart of his charm.

Seeing as how the others had quickly dispersed, Kanji-kun tilts his head, and looks at her, "So, uh... Y-You wanna go down the slope with me?" If she leans in close, she can almost catch a faint blush run across his face, and she can't help, but smile at this. He was just as nervous as her. Already she felt the butterflies flutter around in the pit of her stomach.

"Um, sure~" They ski down the mountain together—going downhill was easier that trekking up, and proved to be a lot of fun. She felt like she was flying, her sandy blonde hair flowing behind her as she skated down. Her laugh is real when she sees him not-so-gracefully reach the bottom. She follows, and manages to do so with more ease.

"H-Hey, knock it off, would ya?!" The glare doesn't quite go well with his flushed cheeks, and it makes her laugh harder, "It's my first time on these, alright? Hardly ever snows back at home..."

"S-Sorry!" She relaxes, but her shoulders still tremble some, "I-I wasn't laughing at you, honest~! I'm just... Happy." She smiles.

"...I'll never get you." He replies. And her laughter returns full force because he's the only one who does.

* * *

"...You remember which way the lodge is?" Kanji-kun questions after some time on the trail. Snow comes down like feathers around them; the sky is painted in dreary shades of grey and blue. Kaoruko hums lightly in thought, looks back and forth, before offering him a shrug. She wished she had paid more attention. So did he. He had been watching her the entire time. He lets a groan reverberate in his throat, as he rolls his shoulders, carefully folds his board underneath his arms. "Guess we'll go this way, then."

As they walk, the snow rapidly decreases any visibility. She walks closer to him—for the warmth, she tells herself. He puts an arm around her, causing them both to blush. "It's kinda nice, though... Yanno, being out here like this..." He wasn't talking about the storm slowly crashing in around them, or the cold sweeping in; he was talking about being here alone, with her, the prettiest girl on the team.

"I agree. W-We should come back here... J-Just you and me this time." She can't stop her heart from beating this fast. This erratically. She wonders if he can hear it, too. It's so uncomfortable.

"Um, y-yeah! Sure!" She doesn't mind that they might be lost, and they've probably passed by the same trees twelve times over. She doesn't mind that she may never get the chance to confess to him. Kaoruko will take this moment, and cherish it forever. Feeling brave, she stands on her toes, and quickly pecks his cheek, but in that split second he turns, and their lips meet.

It's so warm.

This kiss in the snow.

Back at the lodge, their friends wonder where they are.


End file.
